


It Takes Two

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Just add a lighted match! Yeah baybe!
Relationships: Elena Delgado/Samantha Spade





	It Takes Two

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I do follow this show and I adore it, I am also one full season behind as well, 'tis the way of TV over here. Oh fun, adding this Delgado character! Fun, fun, fun!

**It Takes Two**

  
**By The Raven**

Samantha Spade looked at the beautifully exotic woman who was sitting across from her. Elena Delgado had been with them for barely the length of one case, yet already Samantha felt that the woman was becoming an essential piece of the well-oiled team that Elena had just recently joined. Feeling heat rise to her face, Samantha looked away and shifted in her seat in reaction, this woman did something to her, something inexplicable.

As the meeting broke up, Samantha rose to her feet and made her way back to her desk, determined to be out of the building in no more than five minutes. She wanted to go home, to forget, to take a bath, to pretend to go to bed, which she would do, but of course, she would not sleep.

She only rarely slept nowadays.

* * *

Half an hour later, Samantha stood on the curb just outside the building, and pondered her chances of actually being able to hail a cab at this time of night. It seemed that everywhere one turned, during the day, a cab was trying to run you over, but at night, good luck if you ever saw one, let alone got it to stop for you.

Samantha was so engrossed in her internal musings, that she was not aware that she had company until said company was almost on top of her. Controlling an urge to jump, only through years of practise, the blonde FBI Agent looked over at her gorgeous, brunette colleague.

It seemed that Elena Delgado, was also in need of a cab.

Nodding to her new colleague, Samantha returned her attention to the street, even though she was no longer at all focused on it. The gorgeous brunette woman was making her feel like she was trying to swim through syrup, and breathe porridge, all at the same time. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

The screech of tires jolted Samantha out of her musings, and a moment later both she and Elena found themselves vying for the same taxi. Pulling back slightly, Samantha looked at her exotically beautiful colleague, seeing the offer made with dark eyes.

"Want to share?" Samantha offered, her mouth getting way ahead of herself before she could stop it.

Rewarded with a breathtaking smile for her offer, Samantha watched as Elena nodded her head and a moment later, the two women slid into the cab and soon it had driven off into the night.

* * *

Samantha had indicated that Elena should give her destination first, as she knew from the other woman's file, that she lived closer to the office, and Samantha was still grappling with her reactions to the brunette as it was. Somehow saying her address out loud, just seemed beyond her right now.

As if sensing her dilemma, Samantha saw Elena's head turn and a moment later, she was pinned by the intense look in the other woman's eyes. There was something searching, inquisitive, predatory, yet calm, about the look, and Samantha felt something shift inside of her as she absorbed it silently.

In what seemed like moments, but had actually been about fifteen minutes, the cab came to a stop and interrupted the silent communication between the two women. Samantha watched as Elena paid the cab driver and rose from the vehicle, her sable coloured hair cascading forward as she leaned back into the door to peer at Samantha.

"You ok?" The smoothly accented voice seemed to caress Samantha's nerves, and after a moment's hesitation, Samantha nodded her head silently, wondering what was going to happen next. Her colleague did not seem to be in any hurry to move away from the cab.

"Want to go for some coffee, or something?" Samantha had once more immersed herself into her thoughts, so the return of Elena's voice caused her to start internally.

After another brief hesitation, Samantha nodded again, and a few seconds later, she was standing on the curb with the other woman.

* * *

As the cab drove away from the curb, Samantha glanced at the other woman, wondering just what she had gotten herself into, but at the same time, excited by the prospect, even though she was feeling a little off-kilter. Elena Delgado, just seemed to have that effect on her.

"Come on, I make the best coffee in New York City." Elena's voice had a hint of teasing in it, and despite herself, Samantha felt a smile form on her face in response.

"Oh? Prove it, Delgado." Samantha said with a chuckle, as she followed the other woman up some steps and into the building that the cab had stopped outside of.

Walking into a modestly appointed lobby, Samantha followed Elena up more flights of stairs before the two women stood in front of a very solid looking door. While Samantha watched, covertly from the corner of her eye, Elena produced keys and deftly opened the door, before indicating that Samantha should proceed her into the apartment.

Hearing the door close, Samantha turned from her cursory examination of Elena's apartment, to Elena herself, the other woman held out her hand, obviously offering to take Samantha's jacket, which she was more than willing to relinquish. Here in this protected space, no one was going to comment on her gun, or anything else for that matter.

"So, how about some of this coffee you offered me, Delgado." Samantha said in a low tone, as she walked deeper into the living space of the apartment.

Her eyes taking in subtle decor, books, some art, an impressive stereo system, and what looked to be a few hundred CDs, scores of LPs and a smattering of cassettes arranged around it.

Obviously Elena was a lover of music.

Sensing the presence of the other woman directly behind her, Samantha shivered, then sighed when she felt lithe arms encircle her waist, and the warmth of Elena pressing into her back.

"It's coffee that you want?" Came the whispered question, right next to Samantha's ear, making her gasp slightly.

* * *

Turning within the circle of Elena's arms, Samantha gave into the temptation that had been haunting her for days, since the moment she had laid eyes on the gorgeous woman, and pulled her close, bringing their mouths together in a harmony of want, passion, and flame.

A few moments passed, and Samantha pulled away, feeling her heartbeat race as she stared into Elena's unfathomable, dark eyes.

"No, coffee is not what I want." She managed to husk out, just as Elena brought their mouths together again.

This time, the kiss was not nearly as gentle as the first one had been, and as Samantha felt her knees begin to liquify, she pondered about how long she would be able to remain upright. The taste, the touch, the sensation, of Elena's mouth and hands, and body, so close to her, on her, was making Samantha feel dizzy with heady arousal.

Breaking away, Samantha leaned against her soon-to-be lover, and fought to catch her breath, to somehow form a thought, to no avail.

Finally, she looked at Elena again.

All thought, all rational, and all control, fled, in an instant, when she saw the expression on the other woman's face, in her eyes. Glancing around, she spotted what had to be the bedroom door, and stepped away from Elena, pulling the woman's shirt from her slacks and sliding her hands up smooth flesh.

The reaction was immediate.

Elena all but carried Samantha towards the door that the blonde Agent had spied a few moments before, and unresisting, she went, as Elena's persistent hands demanded access to her body. Pushing aside her blazer, savaging the buttons of her shirt, almost tearing lose the buckle of her belt.

Samantha could only bask in the sensation of being undressed by such an unbelievably sexy woman. Her own hands were more than active as she sought to free Elena from the semi-uniform that she, like Samantha was forced to wear. By the time they had stumbled into Elena's bedroom, they were all but naked, just delicate lace, concealing that last of their secrets from each other.

It was Samantha who moved first, her nimble fingers making short work of Elena's bra, then her panties, her mouth reverently traveling along soft flesh, as her hands caressed café-au-lait skin that tingled with life. Samantha tossed out the last vestiges of any possible hesitation, as she moved to remove the last of her own clothes, before she pressed Elena back onto the bed and slowly crawled up to rest her weight on the other woman.

Feeling gentle hands bury themselves in her thick hair, Samantha revelled in the moment, feeling complete, if only for this brief instant, for this night.

**The End** ****


End file.
